User talk:BC Matsuyama
Re: Not exactly. AwesomeSauce360 02:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Military I've added a bunch of new pages for some of the Japanese characters in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. I also created a "Members" section on the Imperial Japanese Military article so that users could easily browse through all the characters without having to look up individual pages. I just thought this would tie them together better, since the only other way to find a complete list would be to go to the various category pages these articles fall in to. Finally, I also added a "Crew" section to the Toshikaze page, which lists all the named sailors that appear on this vessel during Supercarrier Sabotage, and I put their dates of death as the day the mission takes place on, since I am assuming the ship went down with all hands. I am leaving the other Japanese NPCs' status as undetermined, since many of them appear in multiple missions (like Kohda) and it is not required that the player kill them in order to progress (you can simply bypass some of them if you know what you are doing.) Therefore, I thought it would be best not to include them in the KIA category, since it's really up to the player whether all of them die or not. Just thought I'd let you know, since I guess you're one of the admins here and I wanted to be sure I was doing things the right way. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Edits I significantly expanded the Imperial Japanese Military page, and tried to add a bunch of info about how the various branches of the service react when facing the player. If you get a chance, could you have a look over it and tell me whether any of it is helpful? Thanks Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Marines They were supposed to appear in the game, but as far as I know they were cut during the final release. I have the PS2 version of Rising Sun, and have only encountered sailors aboard the Toshikaze. However, if another user has maybe the Gamecube or Xbox version, it might be worth asking them to see if maybe the Rikusentai appear only on certain platforms. Again, I've never seen them except during Pacific Assault. All the dudes in Rising Sun have standard issue shipboard uniforms issued only to sailors serving in permanent positions aboard ships. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : I think I'll keep the information as it is and add a caption to that screenshot saying that they were supposed to appear in the game, but were cut. If another user has seen them in a different console version of Rising Sun, then they can correct the info. : Sounds good? : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah... Just for the sake of idle conversation, I'm guessing that by your surname you are a Japanese-Canadian. Would I be right in this assumption? :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yep, but I spent most of my childhood in the U.S. My grandfather volunteered for service in the Japanese 5th Army Division during the invasion of Indochina in WW2, and was taken on as a scout because he knew the local terrain :P Apologies for assuming you were Canadian. I just saw the British Columbia thing on your profile and made a guess. Btw, props to your great-uncle for serving in the 442nd. Those guys were boss :D Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : LOL, well... easy mistake, right? XD : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) This Rather Makes No Sense So you're telling me that the "Characters" category is just for Pacific Assault and 2010 characters? Oh, I forgot to shoot myself when I saw that. This makes rather no sense! "Characters" is a category for all characters in the series, not just two games! There's already two categories for your examples, "Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault characters" and "Medal of Honor (2010) characters". Next time, go with logic instead of shapeshifting it. "Characters" applies to everybody! If you disagree, then tell me. Oh, alright. Thanks for clearing that up. User:3RDRANGER User talk:3RDRANGER Chat I'm going to add a chat to the wiki, as I've been requested by a few other users on other wikis, and to also "fit in" with the community. AwesomeSauce360 23:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry to butt in, but this seems like an excellent idea. I was actually just thinking of requesting it myself :P : One step closer to makin' the perfect wiki :) : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 00:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Looks nice :) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Me gusta. AwesomeSauce360 00:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Exchange of Links Hello BC Matsuyama, I am Fargo84 from the World War II Wiki . I would like to propose an affiliate program between our wikis. This is in the effort to attract editors and increase SEO. The WWII Wiki has good SEO, around 225 pages, and five active editors. We have policies set up and are already running contests. Medal of Honor has a history involving WWII and this along with your good structure is why the WWII Wiki would like to exchange links. Your wiki's link should you accept will be featured on the main page, be put on the affiliate list and have a description written for viewers. I hope you will be able to accept. Please reply on my talkpage on the WWII Wiki. Re: Looks nice. :D AwesomeSauce360 03:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin&Affiliation I'll make you an admin on WWII if you make me an admin here. Also, please affiliate. Kaisar, 20:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Matsuyama, you are NOT to make this guy an admin, you understand? This guy has done nothing but make piss-poor decisions, each of which make me reconsider our affiliation with the WW2 wiki even further; I believe he's even going to be de-cratted over on the WW2 wiki after all he's done. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::From the performance of the World War II Wiki since I've had my eye on it with its user instability and what not, I wouldn't even consider it at this point. :: [[User:BC Matsuyama|'BC Matsuyama']] [[User talk:BC Matsuyama|'Talk']] [http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/User:BC_Matsuyama Medal of Honor Wiki Bureaucrat] Re: IKR? Christ alive. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Speaking of which, that reminds me; did you make that infobox by hand? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I know it looked familiar, lol. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I read your message and I wanted to apologize if a made mistakes but I'm not English or American ... I'm french and I will try to correct. Omaha 3945 10:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) New Images Yo, it's me again. As you might have seen, I managed to upload a few new images recently of some Axis enemies in MOH:Frontline. I have about seven more, but I'm unsure about where I should put them, as some of the characters don't seem to fall into any of the specific German branches of service we already have articles about (for example, where would I put an image of a German mechanic or scientist?). If you could give me some pointers as to what I should do, or even if you guys want these images at all, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) : Right, thanks. : Unfortunately I deleted the pictures I still had, but if I get a chance to track them down again I'll be sure to post. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC)